Recording tape cassettes have become extremely popular over the past few years. They have also become extremely popular for use in tape players in automobiles.
One common irritation associated with the use of tape cassettes in automobiles is that the storage cases for the tape cassettes are too easily lost or misplaced when the tapes are taken out of the cases to be played. Another problem which is sometimes encountered is that the storage cases may clutter the dash or the seats of the vehicle if they are not put safely away. The storage cases may also become broken or damaged. Further, tape cassettes may be put into the wrong storage cases. Worse yet, the storage cases may not be used at all if they aren't readily accessible when a tape cassette is taken out of the player. Then the tape cassette can become dirty or damaged.